power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Dino Strike Rangers
The 'Dino Strike Rangers '''were the main protagonists of Power Rangers Dino Strike. Rangers Arsenal Note: The green marks the white ranger. * Dino Strike Morphers ♦♦♦♦♦ * Gold Morpher ♦ *Shadow Morpher ♦ Enhancement Modes *Maximum Dino Armor ♦♦♦♦♦♦ *Jurassic Ranger ♦♦ *Dino Battlizer ♦ Vehicles *Dino Cycles ♦♦♦♦♦ *Ptera Glider ♦ *Shadow Cycle ♦ Weapons *Tyranno Sword ♦ *Spino Blaster ♦ *Stego Axe ♦ *Ankylo Drill ♦ *Bronto Staff ♦ *Ptera Spear ♦ *Shadow Sheild ♦ Enhanced Weapons *Dino Z-Spike ♦♦♦♦♦ Zords Original *Tyranno Zord ♦ *Spino Zord ♦ *Stego Axe ♦ *Ankylo Zord ♦ *Bronto Zord ♦ *Ptera Zord ♦ *Brachio Zord ♦ New Zords *Tricera Zord ♦ *Raptor Zord ♦ *Apato Zord ♦ *Ammonite Zord ♦ *Pachy Zord ♦ *Para Zord ♦ *Plesio Zord ♦ *Titano Zord ♦ Megazords *Dino Strike Megazord ♦♦♦♦♦ *Ptera Megazord ♦ *Shadow Strike Megazord ♦ Other Combinations *Tricera Strike Megazord ♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ * Raptor Strike Megazord ♦♦♦♦♦♦ * Tri-Apato Strike Megazord ♦♦♦♦ * Ammonite-Pachy Strike Megazord ♦♦♦♦♦♦ * Para Strike Megazord ♦♦♦♦♦ *Plesio-Titano Strike Megazord ♦♦♦♦♦♦ *DinoMax Shadowzord ♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ *DinoMax Ultazord ♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ Morphing Call Original Rangers *"Dinosaur Might, Dino Strike!'' Gold Ranger *''"Golden Might, Dino Strike!"'' Shadow Ranger *''"Dinosaur Might, Shadow Strike!"'' Maximum Dino Armor *''"Maximum Armor! Dinosaur Might!"'' Jurassic Ranger *''"Dinosaur Might! Jurassic Ranger!"'' Dino Battlizer *''"Dinosaur Might, Battlizer Strike!"'' Quotes Ranger Roll Calls *Nick Williams: "Tyrannosaurus Rex! Red Dino Strike!" Red Ranger Roll Call *Dennis Smith: "Spinosaurus! Blue Dino Strike!" Blue Ranger Roll Call *Kate Hill: "Stegosaurus! White Dino Strike!" White Ranger Roll Call *Jenny Jones: "Ankylosaurus! Pink Dino Strike!" Pink Ranger Roll Call *Kevin Clarke: "Brontosaurus! Black Dino Strike!" Black Ranger Roll Call *T.J. Davis: "Pteradactyl! Gold Dino Strike!" Gold Ranger Roll Call *Robin Pratt: "From the Shadows and Back! Brachiosaurus! Shadow Ranger!" Shadow Ranger Roll Call * "Dinosaur Might! Prepare to Fight! Power Rangers Dino Strike!" Roll Call * "Dinosaur Might! Courage and Light! Power Rangers Dino Strike!" Alternate Roll Call Summoning Zords *''"Tyranno Zord! Hear my Voice!"'' Summoning Red Tyranno Zord *''"Spino Zord! Hear my Voice!"'' Summoning Blue Spino Zord *''"Stego Zord! Hear my Voice!"'' Summoning White Stego Zord *''"Ankylo Zord! Hear my Voice!"'' Summoning Pink Ankylo Zord *''"Bronto Zord! Hear my Voice!"'' Summoning Black Bronto Zord *''"Ptera Zord! Gold Power!"'' Summoning Gold Ptera Zord *''"Brachio Zord! From the Shadows and Back!"'' Summoning Shadow Brachio Zord *''"Tricera Zord! Hear my Voice!"'' Summoning Tricera Zord *''"Raptor Zord! Hear my Voice!"'' Summoning Raptor Zord *''"Apato Zord! Hear my Voice!"'' Summoning Apato Zord *''"Ammonite Zord! Hear my Voice!"'' Summoning Ammonite Zord *''"Pachy Zord! Hear my Voice!"'' Summoning Pachy Zord *''"Para Zord! Hear my Voice!"'' Summoning Para Zord *"Plesio Zord! Hear my Voice!" Summoning Plesio Zord *''"Titano Zord! Hear my Voice!"'' Summoning Titano Zord Forming Megazords *''"Dino Strike Megazord! Rangers United!"'' Forming Dino Strike Megazord *''"Golden Megazord! Ptera Power!"'' Forming Ptera Megazord *''"Shadow Strike Megazord! From the Shadows and Back!"'' Forming Shadow Strike Megazord *''"Tricera Strike Megazord! Rangers United!"'' Forming Tricera Strike Megazord *''"Raptor Strike Megazord! Rangers United!"'' Forming Raptor Strike Megazord *''"Tri-Apato Strike Megazord! Rangers United!'' Forming Tri-Apato Strike Megazord *''"Ammonite-Pachy Strike Megazord! Rangers United!"'' Forming Ammonite-Pachy Strike Megazord *''"Para Strike Megazord! Rangers United!"'' Forming Para Strike Megazord *''"Plesio-Titano Strike Megazord! Rangers United!"'' Forming Plesio-Titano Strike Megazord *''"DinoMax Shadowzord! Back from Extinction!"'' Forming DinoMax Shadowzord *''"DinoMax Ultrazord! Back from Extinction!'' Forming DinoMax Ultrazord Victory Calls *''"Rangers Rock!"'' Normal Battle Victory Call *''"Back into the Shadows!"'' Shadow Ranger Victory Call *''"Extinction to Evil!"'' Megazord Battle Victory Call